School of Insanity
by shadow priestess
Summary: This is the story of a school, and its quest to brainwash the Suzaku Seven... Why does Chiriko's sign disappear during tests? Will Tamahome survive a pilgramage to the snack machine? CAN MITSUKAKE FIND INNER PEACE IN AN M&M? Suzaku, what have I done?
1. INTRODUCTION in which we learn a bit abo...

Disclaimer- I do not own Suzaku's seishi. I do own this school and the cherry trees…  
  
AN- This fic is totally random. I was bored, what else can I say. I reached a block with my other fic na no da.  
  
INTRODUCTION- In which you learn a bit about a school and a few strange people.  
  
Towa High School was a contradictory school in many respects. The first confusion people had experienced upon its opening was the name's connotation. The school administrators liked to pretend that "Eternity High" indicated how long the knowledge you gained would remain valuable. The student who suggested it, however, was just trying to vent about how long the classes were. Go figure.  
  
Another issue was the overall appearance. Though Towa was set in a beautiful area, with cherry trees and flowers and all that junk, the building itself was, in the words of a former student, ugly. For all the hopes of making a "modern", more "sophisticated" place to learn, the school still strangely resembled a huge neon green football.  
  
Of course, by far the most annoying aspect of this so-called "educational facility" was the students. Very few were actually, shall we say, normal. Without many entrance requirements, and with a relatively simple exam, Towa had managed to accumulate more than its share of under- intelligent children. And within this realm of not-quite-as-bright-as- they'd-like-to-be high school students, we have… Heroes in a alternate universe, morons in their own rights, the… (dramatic chord)… Suzaku Seven.  
  
****  
  
"HEY!!! Give me that textbook!!" Chiriko yelled indignantly, rather unsuccessfully trying to catch Tasuki. "It's MINE and I want to study!"  
  
"We're gonna be late fer our second day of school!" the bandit sang happily, clutching a worn, thick book to his chest. "Sometimes I really love my life!!"  
  
"TASUKI-KUN NO DA!!!!!!" Chichiri scolded. "If you're late, you'll get detention again. I am NOT going to act as your 'guardian' and sign another one of those retarded forms no da! And at this rate we'll ALL be late and I categorically refuse to sign for myself no da!!"  
  
"Hey, nobody's takin' the great Tasuki to detention anymore!" Tasuki announced, stroking his newly recovered tessan. "My precious…."  
  
Chiriko summed it up in two insightful words. "Uh. Oh."  
  
OK, that's the introduction. It's really short, ne? Oh well. Should I continue and put in all the adventures mentioned in the summary? I warn you now, they're funnier in the summary. But mostly this is just for fun anyway, so if you don't like it I won't burden you. REVIEW ME REVIEW ME!! 


	2. In which a bunch of people are traumatis...

AN- Hi, it's me again!! I got one positive review, so I'm continuing! (Your opinion matters!!!) Of course, this is a pointless excuse not to work on "Crystal Phoenix", but that's OK. BTW, a little pointless question. Does anyone know someplace where I can get music for that stringed instrument solo they dumped into Mizukagami for the anime? It's cool, and I figure it'd be fun to play.  
  
DISCLAIMER- Nothing's changed. Don't own FY, don't own the kawaii bishounen… *sob whine sob whine*  
  
CHAPTER 1- In which a bunch of people are traumatised and we discover a really really scary-beyond-belief thing.  
  
"KUSO! I WILL NOT BE LATE! I AM A SUZAKU WARRIOR!!!" Chiriko shrieked, racing towards the campus.  
  
"Chiriko-kun no da?" Chichiri began tentatively. "Did you just say what I thought you said no da?"  
  
"That's my boy!" Tasuki praised, patting the child genius on the back. "We'll make a man out of ya yet!"  
  
Sweatdrops all around.  
  
"They would never have the audacity to put the emperor of Konan into detention," Hotohori announced importantly. "I can afford to be late."  
  
"Ano~… Your Majesty… You're not the emperor of Jishonshin. And that's where we are now," Tamahome reminded him gently. "They can do whatever they want to you, which includes putting you into detention."  
  
"And I'm no one's guardian no da," Chichiri muttered. "Am I really THAT old? I'm only 24, for Suzaku's sake! Na no da…"  
  
"Chichiri, we weep for you," Hotohori said calmly. "So Tamahome, you said something about us being in Jishonshin? Amazing… I've found a real home!" (AN- jishonshin indicates pride or conceit)  
  
Everyone's musings were broken off by the most dreaded sound a kid could hear, especially if that kid is not in a classroom but rather outside rushing to get in- BRRRIIIIIINNGG!!!!!!!  
  
Chiriko paled. "IIE!!! It can't be!!"  
  
"No da…" Chichiri spread out his kesa and prepared to appear in the back of the classroom. Seeing what he was doing, the others quickly piled on.  
  
Five seconds, later….  
  
"I'm going to call roll now. When your name is called, bow before me and allow me to possess you."  
  
"Oh Great Suzaku in heaven… I know that voice!" Chiriko buried his face in his hands. "I'm scared to look… PLEASE! Somebody tell me that isn't Miboshi!"  
  
"Fine, then I won't." Nuriko said very helpfully. "It's just another one of those people who happen to have blue characters on their bodies and an obsession with taking over innocent seishi."  
  
"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD!"  
  
"Chiriko, aka Ou Doukun."  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
And so it went, with each kid screaming at the sounds of their names. Miboshi was by now extremely ticked off. After all, he was the teacher. Teachers deserve respect, right? Not evil little children.  
  
"All right!" he decided finally. "You are now going to have a test, since you won't cooperate with the teacher! Everyone come up and get one out of this pile." He pointed to a veritable stack of papers.  
  
"Oh well," Chiriko said resignedly. "If I can pass a government exam, then this will be a piece of cake, assuming my nice symbol stays on my foot where it belongs." He glared at the happy red character, which disappeared as if on cue. "I think I feel faint."  
  
"No DAAA!! Nobody in this classroom has taken college engineering! I'm a priest no da! We don't learn all this junk no da. What the heck is a partial derivative anyways? Look at this question!" He waved the booklet hysterically. "The piston of a steam engine is 50.0 centimeters in diameter and the maximum steam gage pressure is 1.4 MPa. If the design stress for the piston rod is 68 MPa, its cross-sectional area should be most nearly… OH NO DA!" (AN- I had my "engineering sample question" book open and was copying. Don't think I'm THAT good at math.)  
  
"That's quite enough!" Miboshi ordered, irritated that he'd only succeeded in making the class more unruly. "You will turn this in at the end of class for 20% of your grade this semester!"  
  
A huge black cloud of doom materialized and started following Mitsukake around. The healer just blinked. "What are you following ME for?" he asked in that retarded (no offense to the voice actor or anything) voice he used in the dub. (If you haven't seen it, it's this really deep, demented voice that sounds kinda clueless)  
  
The class could still hear Chichiri's desperate voice. "The program segment  
  
INPUT Z  
  
S=1  
  
T=1  
  
FOR K=1 TON  
  
T=T*Z/K  
  
S=S+T  
  
NEXT K  
  
Calculates the sum… I can't do this no da!" He went SD and began whimpering.  
  
On the other side of the room, Tasuki let loose a string of amazingly creative and colorful words. A rainbow, I tell you.  
  
BRRIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"All right, turn your tests in and get away from me."  
  
"With pleasure," Tasuki muttered darkly. "Who cares about concrete sewers anyway?"  
  
"Nobody," Tamahome said gloomily. "And we have six more class periods to go."  
  
"OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD."  
  
Chapter one is over now!! I typed this directly onto the computer! Usually I write on notebook paper. Up next- The seishi visit the foreign language class! If you're nice enough, you can pick the language. Is it English, German, Chinese, or… Oh that's all I speak. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	3. In which Nuriko takes over a class and T...

Disclaimer- DON'T OWN IT, NEVER WILL!!!!!  
  
AN- So here it is, oh many patient fans! (Fans? What fans?) It's still here though. BWAHAHAHAHA!!! *hugs a Chichiri plushie* Chichiri-chan wa kawaii!!! *ahem* OK, so I'm having a hard time finding balance between my two fanfics, since one (this) is supposed to be funny, and the other (Crystal Phoenix) is a lot deeper and angsty (Just wait til you see the ending!). I will try to get through a whole school day here, though!!  
  
CHAPTER 2- In which Nuriko takes over a class and Tasuki learns some unhappy things.  
  
"We have t' take a foreign language?!" Tasuki grumbled. "Of all stupid things… What language is it? Wait. I don't want to know."  
  
"You're right. You don't," Tamahome answered, glaring at his schedule.  
  
"Oh now my sign comes back," came Chiriko's muffled complaint. "It totally figures, doesn't it? I'm POSITIVE I failed that test…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" five of the others gritted.  
  
"No da…" Chichiri said sadly. "Stop picking on Chiriko just because he's weak and stupid without a word on his foot no da."  
  
"Hey! Now you've started!"  
  
Hotohori pulled out a mirror and began to admire himself. "We're so beautiful… Nobody is worthy of us…."  
  
Behind him, a little kid touring the school looked up at him. "Mommy?" he asked, tugging on the woman's skirt. "Why does that man talk like that?"  
  
"It's because he looks in the mirror too much, Tabito-chan," his mother said, ushering the boy away. "He thinks there's two of him. Now you know why I tell you to go out and play more often…"  
  
****  
  
"Class is now starting!!"  
  
"T-TOMO?!?" the Suzaku yelled simultaneously. "Oh please no! Suzaku, whatever we did, we're sorry!! Really!" The poor group burst into tears.  
  
Tomo waited until he could hear himself think, then pulled out the illusion of a board. "OK! Today we are going to learn some important phrases in Chinese! The first of which is…" He took out a piece of chalk and scratched away furiously. "Wo ai Nakago. I love Nakago."  
  
The class sweatdropped, and the painted seishi pretended not to notice.  
  
"Nest…" Erase, erase, squeak, squeak. "Ta shi wo de airen. He is my lover." Tomo lapsed into a dream. "Ahh…" Much to everyone's disappointment, he recovered quickly. "OK. On to the next phrase." Erase, erase, squeak, squeak. "Soi shi ge jinu zai ige jiyuan li. Soi is a prostitute in a brothel. Very useful, if you ask me. On to phrase four! Tomo shi gi dinengzhe. Tomo is a…" He sweatdropped and checked his notes. "Tomo is a moron… WHO DID THIS?!?" His cry echoed through the pris- er- school. "SOI!!!!!" He turned to face his snickering class. "What? What's so darned funny?"  
  
It di take another half hour, but Tomo finally got it to where he heard himself think of a great idea. "Ne Tamahome!"  
  
The teen looked up suspiciously. "Nani?"  
  
"You and your group come up here. We can read your symbols! Won't that be fun?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Tomo coughed. "Mine isn't in the best place for a classroom…"  
  
"O~okay… Chichiri, you first."  
  
"NANI?!? DOUSHITE NO DA?"  
  
Nuriko, of all people, came to Tamahome's rescue. "Yours is the simplest. This is a class, we've got to progress in difficulty."  
  
"OK, but how? Should I rip my pants open no da?" He winced at the implications. "Erm… try that again. Should I cut my pant leg open no da?"  
  
"That would work."  
  
"Demo-" Chichiri suddenly started ranting. "These are my only pants no da! You can't make me cut them apart just so a painted freak can teach Chinese! IT WON'T WORK! I WON'T FALL FOR IT NO DAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
Nuriko splashed cold water over his face.  
  
""Oh… domo Nuriko-san no da." He calmly pulled his pant leg up over his knee. "This is 'jing', the symbol for well na no da. And no, I am not a fox, and my hair really is blue and it stands up like that naturally no da!"  
  
"Go on, Hotohori-sama!"  
  
"We are the beautiful emperor of Konan," Hotohori began amidst drooling and sounds strangely resembling gagging. "This symbol is 'xing', star. That is all."  
  
"Tama-baby, your turn," Nuriko called.  
  
"My name is Tamahome. My symbol is 'gui', which means ghost or spirit. No, I will not go out with you."  
  
"Mitsukake?"  
  
"'Qing' means unimportant or light." Not one for words, is he? Well you just wait… "But that doesn't mean I'm unimportant, does it? Whimper It's just a sign… IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!!!  
  
"Of course not," Nuriko said placatingly. "Oy, Chiriko-chan!"  
  
"My name is Chiriko. My symbol is old Chinese for page. It's also a popular last name. It is read 'zhang' and is often changed to 'chang' by ignorant Americans." He looked up. "I'm done."  
  
"And now ME!! I'm Nuriko, this word, 'liu', is willow, I don't go out with monkeys, and I do not use male word forms by accident. So HA! Oh Tasuki, dear!!"  
  
"I'm Tasuki, I hate women, I hate water, this here symbol is 'yi', and I have NO EARTHLY IDEA what it means."  
  
"Airplane wing or just plain wing no da," Chichiri offered. "Though the same pronunciation can be interpreted as such fun things as 'to mow, run down' and 'to talk in one's sleep' na no da."  
  
"Yer not serious? T' talk in one's sleep? Suzaku, you chose it, didn't ya? Then for…" He was about to say "god's" but figured that wasn't going to work. "um… YER sake, change it!"  
  
"He can't really do that no da."  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Wow, that took long. I swear. I'm such a slow typer. And besides, what with school and all, I haven't got that much time! Such a regular tragedy. Oh, and does anybody know when the seventh graphic novel comes out?  
  
UP NEXT- The horrors of Science!! 


	4. In which the science teacher is clueless...

Disclaimer- I don't own it already! *crawls into a corner to cry*  
  
AN- Hi, I'm back! Thanks to all the people who reviewed and didn't have their reviews show up on the site because that's OBVIOUSLY what happened, right? ANYways. This fic is partly dedicated to my very favorite science teacher who often reminds me of these following scenes.  
  
CHAPTER 3- In which the science teacher is clueless and busy work takes over.  
  
The seishi entered the science classroom rather cautiously since the place reeked of animals. Nuriko was the first to place the nearly unbearable stench.  
  
"NO! OH PLEASE NO!" the cross-dresser shrieked. "NOT ASHITARE! I SNAPPED HIS NECK! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!!" He slammed a locker all the way into the Universe of the Four Gods to make himself feel better.  
  
"Well," Chiriko began tentatively. "We ought to go in now if we value or records at this school."  
  
"An' if we don'?" Tasuki asked, looking quite green.  
  
"Then I think that we had better take away your tessan," the child genius returned smoothly. "For a fire would be most unnecessary and could cause many unwanted compli-"  
  
Tasuki casually shut him up with some help from Nuriko, and the two exchanged high-fives.  
  
"One down, four to go," Nuriko whispered conspiratorially, looking slyly at the others, who just sweatdropped.  
  
"In I go no da," Chichiri muttered nervously, disappearing through the Door of Doom, Tamahome following with a furtive glance.  
  
Hotohori departed for the bathroom, haughtily announcing that his makeup was in need of a touch-up. Mitsukake just stood there for a second before realizing that Nuriko and Tasuki were getting positively predatory glints in their eyes. The doctor thought for a second. Between them, his fellow seishi, and Ashitare, he'd take the evil man-eating werewolf. He darted into the classroom.  
  
As the bell began to ring, Nuriko and Tasuki sauntered in. Ashitare glared at them and made random growling noises.  
  
"He says that you've got lunch detention for life," a newly recovered Chiriko translated. "He wants you to sit in that corner with heika-sama and finish all of the questions in that book."  
  
Hotohori waved miserably and shifted the lead-weight textbook on his lap. Nuriko moaned and Tasuki pulled out his beloved tessan.  
  
"REKKA-"  
  
The bandit blinked as quite suddenly his fan was not in his hand. A sneaking suspicion formed, and he raised his head slowly to meet Chichiri's rapidly widening grin.  
  
"Ooh… You are going to PAY Chichiri-san!"  
  
"NA NO DA!! Go sit in that corner like a good little kid no da!"  
  
"Ashitare-san says thanks," Chiriko announced.  
  
"Suck-up," Tasuki said under his breath. "Little kid? I'm only…uh…twenty- four minus seven…. er… NOT THAT MANY years younger than that high and mighty monk thingie." He began bouncing around in his irritation. " Stupid stupid stupid!" (AN- I wish I had the guts to do that.)  
  
"Ashitare wants you to meet him after class."  
  
"NANI? I already got lunch detention f' life! Ain't that bad enough for you sadists? Do I even get a promise that I won't BE lunch?"  
  
"He says nope, as if."  
  
"Stupid stupid stupid."  
  
"He says don't make me come over there."  
  
"Don't make me snap your neck again," Nuriko threatened, powering up his bracelets. Unfortunately for him, though, Chichiri decided at that moment that he wanted some jewelry of his vewy own to pway wid.  
  
"Shiny na no DA!"  
  
"Chichiri-san, you are begging for it on bended knee."  
  
"Ashitare warns you that if the questions are not copied out and answered by the end of the period he will see to it that you never ever graduate from this school."  
  
The seishi screamed and flew to their books.  
  
FIVE MINIUTES LATER…..  
  
"Owwww… bleed…. pain…" Tasuki shook his hand gingerly, having overexerted himself on the photosynthesis chapter. "I hate hate hate HATE glucose, I hate hate hate HATE plants, and by Suzaku I hate hate hate HATE the sun."  
  
"Aw, but Tasuki-kun no da, didn't you just write about how we're all dependent on the sun to live?"  
  
"Don' remind me."  
  
Poor Hotohori was not happy. Apparently, the strain had screwed up his eyeshadow. Yeah, like what. Ever. Even Nuriko was fine… sort of.  
  
"Lunch detention is so disgusting!" the effeminate seishi lamented. "What horror! Oh Suzaku please save me!"  
  
"He can't hear you, he can't hear you," Chichiri chanted as he pushed the bracelets around with the tessan. The clinking noise was strangely appealing to the priest. "No da," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Ashitare wants all of you except for Tasuki to get the… heck out of his line of sight," Chiriko said. "And Ashitare-san, PLEASE watch your language." With that final reminder, he vanished THROUGH the door and INTO a convenient locker, which happened to belong to the author's friend Kaylana (who wants you to read her fics, they're good and while we're at it Asami wants someone to read her stuff) but all that was beside the point.  
  
Tasuki managed to put up with Ashitare's random hungry-sounding growling noises for a little while before it became too much. Then he ran screaming down the hall, yelling the only plausible excuse he could think of.  
  
"I HAVE DIARRHEA!!"  
  
Erm… The author has no comment. OK, thanks for the… ten reviews I've gotten. I will try to address them now. Asami, I do not smoke. Arcanine, thanks for your support! The twins… oh they'll be here. I have plans… heh heh. Felicity, I know the Seiryu are morons. Kaylana, look! I stuck your ad in! TA Maxwell, I certainly wouldn't mind Chichiri ruining his pants to show his symbol… And the reason this isn't under humor is because I would feel pressured to make the rest funny.  
  
MINNA-SAN! I'm going to start writing the lunchroom scene soon! If you review with a description of what you'd do in a cafeteria, I'll write you in! please keep in mind though that Tasuki and Nuriko are in lunch detention. If you really want though I can stick you in detention with them. REVIEW and please somebody read my other fic!!  
  
UP NEXT- What horrors await our favorite seishi in the World Studies classroom? 


	5. In which we learn that history is made u...

Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own it…  
  
AN- Hi, it's your good friend shadow priestess! I am BACK!! This fic is going pretty far, given that it was just for no reason whatsoever. Oh! Happy birthday, Mitsukake! Ah, and TA, you totally misunderstood my incoherent rambling. This fic will never get serious. I leave that to my other one, Crystal Phoenix. Yep that's right. Now on with the story.  
  
CHAPTER 4- In which we learn that history is made up of wars and the world studies teacher is a rainbow.  
  
"I can't believe that stupid wolfman!" Nuriko whined. "And is our teacher late? Adults these days are just SO irresponsible. And they tell us kids what to do!"  
  
"If the teacher's younger than me I'll puke no da," Chichiri declared. "It isn't right that a student should be older than his teacher na no da."  
  
"It's close, but he's older," Mitsukake announced from his post by the door. He sounded like HE was going to puke. "I am now going to go to my seat and I am going to sit there like a perfect student."  
  
Tamahome blinked nervously. "If Mitsukake's scared then I'm beyond terrified. I hope I still have my apple on me…" He rummaged through his pockets.  
  
"Da," Chichiri said happily, tossing his fruit from hand to hand.  
  
"Class will come to order."  
  
****  
  
Tasuki peeked around the corner. For the past five minutes, Ashitare had been literally out for his blood. Silently, he thanked Suzaku for his gift of speed. Of course, all this was before he remembered that he hadn't been on speaking terms with the god ever since he had learned the sad truth about his symbol. He quickly took back all the nice things he'd ever thought about the god and was rewarded by hearing screams of terror from his next class.  
  
"Oh, NO!" he groaned. He soon perked up though. "After Tomo and Miboshi, what could possibly be worse?" He pasted a huge grin on his face and slipped in, flashing his fangs at the teacher. Then he recognized…  
  
*cue dramatic music*  
  
"NAKAGO?"  
  
"Tasuki, you are late," the blonde stated obviously. He opened up a notebook. "I think lunch detention for the next lifetime will teach you to get to my class on time from now on…" He scribbled a few words down with a hot pink gel pen.  
  
"B-but… but," Tasuki stammered. "I've got lunch detention f' life w' Ashitare already! I'm booked!"  
  
"Well figure it out. Because if you aren't here during lunch, you'll also get after school detention for life. And I believe that if you don't turn up in Ashitare's room you will be eaten." He thought on that. "I sincerely hope you have life insurance."  
  
"I don'. Why would a bandit need life insurance? That's fer sissies."  
  
"If you don't sit down right now and listen to the fun lesson I have planned you ARE going to need it. ISOGI! (Hurry). Don't make me write you up, Seiryu's the principal and I'm not even going to START on the assistant principal."  
  
"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" Tasuki moaned as he sat down next to Chichiri.  
  
"You don't really want to know no da."  
  
"I guess yer right."  
  
"Now!" Nakago paced in front of the greenboard. (There ain't blackboards in schools!) "I am here to teach you about history." He picked up a piece of yellow chalk and scratched on 'history'. The chalk broke. "Darned things. They don't make them like they used to." He wiped his hands on his pants.  
  
"All right," he went on. "What can you tell me about history? Specifically, Japan's history."  
  
Chiriko raised his hand. "Japan's first inhabitants were the Ainu. They differed in appearance from most modern-day Japa-"  
  
"Did any of the get into wars?" Nakago interrupted. "Was there a huge massacre? Did they have a holocaust with their very own Hitler?"  
  
"Erm… not that I know of…"  
  
"THEN WHAT KIND OF HISTORY IS THAT?" Nakago shrieked, going quite purple in the face and spazzing out. "CIVILIZATION, THAT'S ALL ANYONE THINKS ABOUT! WHAT ABOUT WORLD WAR TWO AND ALL THE DEAD PEOPLE THERE AND THE ATOMIC BOMB? HUH? HUH?"  
  
Chiriko cowered behind his pretty green mechanical pencil. Why did he ever even bother…  
  
Nakago's face was slowly turning blue as all the air left his lungs. "AND I BET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT THE TIANANMEN SQUARE MASSACRE WHERE ALL THOSE 'INNOCENT' PEOPLE DIED!! ON NO, ALL YOU WANT IS PEACE!" The thought made him feel slightly green. "HEIWA HEIWA HEIWA!! ALL YOU LEARN ABOUT!!!" He passed out.  
  
"Who woulda thunk?" Tamahome said, poking the shougun's side. "Now he's out of it… PARTY!!!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, Nakago decided to wake up right when the seishi began to make him all pretty, Chichiri having pulled Nuriko's makeup from his kasa. (Now how did THAT get there, I wonder?)  
  
"Oh gods…" He touched his face, which was currently turning red under all the layers of foundation. (Darn! And it was just getting back to normal…) "ARGH!!! YOU CRETIN WILL PAY!!! PAY, YOU HEAR ME?"  
  
Chaos ensued. Tasuki was taking unfair advantage of his speed and was taunting the poor deprived Seiryu sei. Just as the bandit somehow managed to get himself cornered, a single voice cut through the death threats.  
  
"It's lunchtime."  
  
BWAH! Check out the closest thing to a cliffhanger this story's ever going to get! Thanks to all you reviewers, I think I can handle maybe two more people to participate in the food fight… And I need a Tamahome fangirl for a tiny part in the lunch scene and a slightly bigger one in the health class. You can ask to be in another class too. Here they come, anyone who reviews, I will try to put in their class of choice.  
  
Japanese  
  
Health (with The Talk)  
  
Band  
  
Physical education.  
  
UP NEXT- Can they survive in the most doom-laden class ever, lunch? 


	6. in which much food is thrown and Tamahom...

Disclaimer- If I owned it, would I keep typing these darned things?  
  
AN- Sorry it took so long, but this stupid writer didn't bother to write it til today in school… Whatevah. Here comes the sun… er… fanfic.  
  
CHAPTER 5- In which much food is thrown and Tamahome buys a honey bun.  
  
"There aren't any tables no da," Chichiri observed sadly. "We might end up having to sit on the floor or something na no da…."  
  
The seishi looked up, startled, as a dangerously hyper girl bounced up.  
  
"HI Y'ALL! Doorknobs are round!"  
  
"Yes, I know that no da," Chichiri said nervously, recognizing a mentally ill fangirl when he saw one. "Onamae o onegaishimasu no da?" (What's your name no da?)  
  
"Watashi wa DragonGoddess!!!" Her grin widened, assuming that that was possible. "I saw that you don't have a table to sit at! Wanna come over and sit with me and my friends? Your shirt is white, you know."  
  
Tasuki shifted his tray and eyed the "food" warily. "So this is why food poisonin' went up ten percent. Oh, I get it now." He poked what was apparently meant to be mashed potatoes. "Chiri-san, I don' wanna sit wi' no women!!" He shuddered, but stopped abruptly when the Jello began to jiggle.  
  
"Tasuki," Chiriko said. "Aren't you supposed to be in lunch detention?"  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah… DARN DARN DARN!!!!!!!" He raced out of the cafeteria cursing inventively. "STUPID censor SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chichiri looked at the others. "We don't really have a choice no da…"  
  
"Great!" Dragon began to push innocent kids out of the way to get to her table. "Hey guys!" she called. "I've got guests! Truce! The sky is blue! ….. PUT THOSE GRAPES DOWN!!!"  
  
Almost instantly, forty grapes dropped into their respective Ziploc bags. The girls at the table sat up to attention as Suzaku's chosen crept in and sat down. Then the relative silence was broken by a sound known to all true anime fans, the sound of a crazed fangirl meeting her idol….  
  
"CHICHIRI-CHA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The poor priest ducked behind his milk carton. "Oh gods… Suzaku save me no da… Haven't I been a faithful devoted worshipper? Haven't I served you well no da? PLEASE…"  
  
Dragon laughed. "You have my deepest sympathy, Chichiri-san. That's TA Maxwell, I don't think we'll ever see YOU again… Good-bye warrior of Suzaku, may you live to see another day."  
  
TA smirked, considering her pursuit blessed. "Come, Chichiri-chan! There's an empty classroom over down that hall…"  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh…" (TA- Lookie! I gave you MY Chichiri-cha~n! Ain't I generous though?)  
  
"Miaka wanted a honey bun," Tamahome remembered randomly. He blinked as he saw first the snack machine, then the solid-as-concrete wall of high- schoolers in front of it. "Where did they find all these kids? Darn Seiryu." He took a deep breath and began to wade through the crowd. He soon began to shake uncontrollably though. "WAH!! Tamahome's claustrophobic and he's talking in third person and honey buns are too darned STICKY!!!" Just as he was about to lose hope, the space in front of the vending machine came into view. (Dun dun DUN!!!)  
  
"Hey hey hey!" A brownish-haired girl barged into the "crazy anime freak" table. Literally. "OWWW… that was really painful." She ran up to random child Arcanine and waved a book in the unsuspecting kid's face. "Atashi wa ASAMI! Lookie what I done got! It's the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy! It's got Legolas-chan…" She hugged the volume dreamily.  
  
"Erm," was Arcanine's intelligent reply. She got up and began to inspect Asami's head. As soon as she left her seat, the others began to do that annoying "ooh"ing sound.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it now…" She facefaulted. The first thing anyone learned at their table was not to leave food unattended. Thanks to Sansele, who was currently doing a victory dance on the table, she was going to have to go hungry.  
  
"Sansele, I hate you," she stated flatly.  
  
Sansele pumped her fist into the air one last time and turned around. "Well don't just sit there! Let's settle this in a (cough) civilized manner! C'mon, I'm not afraid of you!"  
  
"Here we go again…" Tsukiyo Uchibayashi slowly slid under the table, where she'd constructed a heavy-duty bomb shelter. It came in handy every day at 11:55 and five seconds. *author bobs head* Yep that's right.  
  
"Five… four… three… two…. one…"  
  
Suddenly all the girls were dressed in camouflage gear and carrying slingshots. They loaded the weapons with milk cartons and arranged themselves into two armies.  
  
"Let the games begin!"  
  
****  
  
Tamahome forced back a choked sob as he heard his quarter fall into the machine. His money was leaving him… how could it? He stuck his hand in to retrieve the darned bun, when he heard the most pointless sound ever-  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He spun around to see exactly WHAT was going on here. And screamed as his hand got caught on the flap.  
  
"YEOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He ripped his hand out and began to jump around clutching it. And screamed again as a school roll slammed onto his injured hand.  
  
"YEOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bloodwrath filled his eyes… He snatched up the sorry "roll" and chucked it back at Arcanine. Then he picked up the vending machine and tossed it onto Sansele's head.  
  
"YEOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sansele promptly threw the machine to the side and glared at Tamahome. "Arcanine, new plan. Let's get Tama-baby!"  
  
"All right!" Arcanine and Sansele did a quick bandit dance to seal the pact while Tsukiyo began to reinforce her shelter.  
  
"KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL TAMA KILL!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tamahome got a very very very scared look in his eyes.  
  
"One… two…. three…. FI-YAH!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEOOOOWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
OK, let's leave Tamahome to his shame, ne? I cut out his fangirl's part here, but it's still open to anyone who wants it for the Health chapter. Please review! If you hate it, review and tell me why! If you like it, review! Reviews make me HAPPY!!! Does anyone know where I can get the lyrics to the song 4:00 AM? Oh, and if I screwed anybody's personality up, then :P to you. I skip around a lot, don't I? But you're willing to overlook it because I'm just such an eloquent and emotional writer, right? Right? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!  
  
UP NEXT- Can a writing assessment really take place if the Suzaku are there? 


	7. In which a writing assessment tries to t...

Disclaimer- What makes you think anything's changed since the last chapter?  
  
AN- Hi, it's me! The delay was annoying, wasn't it? Not that I'm any faster usually, but this time I have a somewhat valid excuse! I took the thing to school and finished it… THEN LEFT IT IN THE GYM!!! So school ended, and I'll never see my hilarious draft again. I'm gonna rewrite it as best I can, but it'll be hard.  
  
CHAPTER 6- In which a writing assessment tries to take place and fails horribly.  
  
"Pain… suffering…" Tamahome was having the time of his life. Or not. "Darn those fangirls!!" He clenched his fist at the thought, which only ended up reopening the gashes on his hand. Poor Tama-baby. "I hate them!! Death to Sansele and Arcanine!!!!"  
  
"Aww, come on Tama-san no da," Chichiri said from his game of checkers. "They didn't sound all that bad. I mean, I'm sure they're actually nice people. King me no da," he added to Mitsukake.  
  
Tamahome had a violent coughing fit. "Nice… nice… NICE? You just think that because Hotohori gave you a glorified version of the thing!"  
  
"Na," he agreed. "But you have to take into account that I spent lunch with TA Maxwell in an empty classroom. I only survived by meditating na no da. She took my kasa and kesa to sell on E-Bay so I had no clue how to get away… Death to E-Bay."  
  
"Wow," Mitsukake said admiringly. "That's so cool. Could you teach me to meditate? I've always wanted to learn but it sounds hard."  
  
"Sure no da!!" Chichiri chirped. "It's easy no da! You just clear your mind and focus on something na no da. With practice, you can find inner peace anywhere. Let's start practicing on…" He rummaged though kasa space. "… This pretty green Skittle no da. Wait. That's mold. Umm… ITAI! No, definitely not that… How about this here M&M no da?" He held up the candy triumphantly.  
  
"If you say so, Chichiri-sensei." Mitsukake took the M&M and sat down in a corner just as Tasuki staggered into the trailer.  
  
"How'd it go, Tasuki-kun no da?"  
  
"How'd it go? WHADDAYA MEAN HOW'D IT GO? I'm dyin'…" Tasuki gathered himself quickly. "Actually, it wasn' so bad after all. I went t' Ashitare's room first cuz I figgered I didn' wanna get eaten. An' when I got there, there was this child named Kaylana. Crazy, crazy child. She attached herself to my leg and would NOT let go. No idea what parents are teachin' these days. But she covered fer me when I bolted t' Nakago's room. Ain't I lucky though." Tasuki rubbed his leg. "I detest fangirls. I don' think I'll be able t' feel my leg till tomorrow. Can't stand girls who cling t' people."  
  
"Don't look behind you Tasuki na no da." Chichiri suggested.  
  
Of course, since Tasuki is the smartest character in all of FY, he looked behind himself. And there he saw a fun sight- a crazy girl clinging to an extremely ticked-off-looking man.  
  
"EAGLE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" the girl shrieked, waving a Russian flag all the while. "EAGLE, I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE MY IDOL! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!"  
  
"Then by God, don't," the man grumbled. "Leave me alone, please, K-chan. I don't like you cutting off the circulation in my leg."  
  
"YOU CALLED ME "CHAN"!!!!!!!" K-chan screamed. "OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"You won't give me any other name, what else can I do?"  
  
"YOU CALLED ME "CHAN"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she repeated blithely. "THAT MEANS YOU LOVE ME!!!!!! OH EAGLE-CHAN!!!"  
  
"Oh Suzaku…" Tasuki moaned. "I think I'm gonna faint."  
  
"Don't," Chichiri advised. "She might attach to you no da."  
  
"EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
****  
  
"Chichiri?" came Mitsukake's tentative voice. "I'm not sure I can do this… I'm starting to feel hungry."  
  
"Mits! Don' turn inta Miaka now!"  
  
"HEY!" Tamahome yelled. " Are you dissing Miaka?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Tasuki said with wide-eyed innocence. (Tasuki? Innocent? Yeah right.) "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
Chichiri rolled his eyes slightly under the mask as he got up to help the incompetent healer. But when he passed the door to their pathetic trailer, he heard a strange sound…  
  
"Hello? Hello? HELLO? ANYBODY IN THERE? HELLO?!? OPEN THE STUPID BLASTED DOOR! HELLO? I didn't want to have to do this… HAKUJIN RAIHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The door blasted open, along with much of the trailer. Soi stepped into the wannabe classroom to see a whole class with little yellow electric shocks running across their bodies. Mitsukake looked quite frankly shocked. (Oh, that's not a pun. Of course not. Why would it be?)  
  
"Well there goes the computer," Soi muttered. "MOVING ON!!!!!" Sparks danced on her fingertips. "All right. We WERE going to have a writing assessment today, but the papers got burned…" Here she stopped to glare at Tasuki. "I know you did it! Own up, cretin!!!"  
  
Chichiri took the opportunity to casually stick the tessan into the folds of his shirt, whistling while he worked.  
  
"Hey sensei?" Eagle ventured. "I was just wondering… Could you do that lightning trick on her? She's killing my leg." He held out the hapless fangirl (and his leg with her) to our resident "Prostitute in a Brothel".  
  
"Eagle? How could you? Eagle! You betrayed me… I love you! Don't do this to me!"  
  
"Please!!!! Make it stop! I am your humble servant. I'll do anything, just get her off my leg."  
  
"My pleasure. HAKUJIN RAIHO!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Well, that sucked a lot more than the original. I SO miss those papers. The health class is booked for people, in case you care. All that's left is PE and band. If you ask specifically, I try to write you in. No da. Reviews are always welcome. And by the way, in case you were wondering, the reason K-chan waves a Russian flag is that she is a traitor to Eagle Vision of Autozam. Not only does she love him, she loves Alexei Yagudin, Russian figure skater. Special, ne? And don't forget Tasuki, at one point Ferio…  
  
UP NEXT- Can they survive health class, The Talk, and lovesick unscrupulous teachers? 


	8. In which a lovesick teacher takes advant...

Disclaimer- I… I… I… own Fushigi Yuugi… not. *crumples*  
  
AN- Hello again! I'm typing this now straight into the computer instead of drafting it first! Yay for me! Anyways. My excuse for today is that my leg hurts when I walk. Only true devotion to my craft brought me down to my basement to start typing. (Of course that's so.) And plus I was depressed looking at some fanart. I mean, it was so good. And I went back to MY sketchbook and flipped half-heartedly through the pages… But I think you want to read the story, not my ramblings. On we go to…  
  
CHAPTER 7- In which a lovesick teacher takes advantage of her position, thus creating a delicate situation.  
  
Tamahome stopped abruptly in front of the health classroom as he heard a strangely familiar voice. He dug through his memory for any hints… and came up with a vision of lunch and a particularly irritated fangirl. He searched harder, had he done anything bad? Other than toss over a vending machine, but that could easily be forgiven, ne?  
  
"Oh look! It's our friend Tamahome!!!" Sansele's voice greeted with mock happiness. "Let's welcome him with open arms to our wonderful health class!!!!"  
  
Chichiri sweatdropped as he realized that the whole class was congregating at the door and grinning evilly. "Oh da no da…"  
  
"I suppose that we should wade our way in," Chiriko said unhappily. "The bell's about to ring."  
  
Sansele's grin widened. "Yeah, Tama-baby! Come on in. You know we all love you and *violent coughing* would never ever hurt you!! Just be sure to step right thar-" She gestured towards a poorly disguised bomb. " And don't be shy about going through our friends here. We're all one big family!!!" As if to demonstrate this, she knocked out the girls next to her.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh…" Tasuki muttered. "I don' like girls!! They're mean, stupid, they cling t' people, AND THEY HAVE COOTIES!!!!!!"  
  
"Tasuki-kun?" Nuriko asked concernedly. "Just how old are you really? I got over THAT phase when I was twelve."  
  
"Bit late, weren't ya?" Tamahome scoffed. "I figured out that they didn't exist when I was six."  
  
"LIAR!!!" Hotohori exclaimed. "You told me that time I confronted you about Miaka that you saved her because you didn't want Pringle-head to get contaminated!"  
  
"Contaminated?" Mitsukake asked. "Do you mean to say that these things are contagious?" He looked around wildly in the hopes of curing somebody, anybody of this apparently horrible affliction.  
  
"Calm down, Mitsukake-san no da," Chichiri said soothingly. "Find your center of peace… Focus on that M&M I gave you na no da…"  
  
"I ate it."  
  
"NANI?!?" Chichiri spazzed out. "You… ate it… no… da? HOW COULD YOU? I TRUSTED YOU!!! I let you have my precious candy to teach you how to meditate, not to have you subject my treasure to your digestive system no da!! That was my pride and joy!! I took it to the river EVERY SINGLE DAY to give it a ritual bath!!"  
  
"You WHAT?!?"  
  
"Took it to the river every day to give it a ritual bath na no da," the monk answered, suddenly calm. "Why do you ask?"  
  
****  
  
"Class?" Yui stood in front of the board and sighed. This was most definitely NOT her dream job. How was she supposed to explain later that five of her girls had been mysteriously knocked out and one tall guy had fainted? And the people in her class… They practically all looked older than her, and she felt especially short standing next to Tamahome… She did a double take. Tamahome? All right, she liked this… "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"  
  
Surprisingly enough, the room suddenly became quiet as a tomb.  
  
"That's better," Yui said, relieved. "Now it's time for our lesson!!" She began to scribble on the board with a pretty blue marker, though the fumes were making her feel kinda sick. She read what she had written. "Sex education. That's what we're doing today."  
  
She stopped as the sounds of uncontrollable giggles filled the classroom. A girl sitting in the corner, who went by the name Melon Kitten, was cracking up. Again. Every single frickin' day, Melon Kitten sat in the back of the room and laughed without fail at what she heard, be it "I'm thirsty" or "I think he got laid yesterday." Overall, it was highly irritating.  
  
"Sansele, hit her."  
  
"Of course, Yui-sensei!!" Sansele raced over and bonked Melon Kitten on the head without hesitating. "Is that good, Yui-sensei?"  
  
Yui sweatdropped. "Well… I don't know… You didn't really need to hit that hard…"  
  
"You call that hard?" Nuriko muttered. "I'll show you hard."  
  
"SILENCE!! We are beginning class!! All right now. Item one- since this is sex education, and the school has limited… props, I'll need somebody to volunteer to come up here and be a dummy of sorts!! I don't think drawings do the job right." She smiled seductively.  
  
Chichiri very slowly sank into his seat and vanished. No way HE was stripping in front of these girls. Uh-uh. (AN- Not that we would really mind him doing that, right? *dream*)  
  
Tamahome tried to do the same, since he was getting suggestive looks from his not-so-subtle teacher. Unfortunately, Yui caught him. She very calmly picked him up from his desk and dragged him to the front. With no further ado, she picked up some shackles and chained him to the ceiling.  
  
"See, class? Tamahome was generous enough to volunteer for the job! Let's give him a round of applause!!"  
  
The class complied happily, and Melon Kitten laughed her head off.  
  
"B-b-but.." Tamahome spluttered. "I didn't volunteer!! There's been a mistake!! Tasuki… my buddy…pal… friend… You won't let them do this to me, will you? I've always stood by you and supported you in times of need…"  
  
"Oh, of course, Tama. Like that time when you were controlled by th' kodoku. You stood by me then… with yer nunchucks."  
  
"Oh no…" Tamahome gulped as Yui advanced.  
  
"YUI!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!!!" Miaka stormed in and smacked her best friend. "Trying to take Tamahome-chan like that, shame on you."  
  
"Miaka!!" Tamahome babbled. "I'm so sorry, I lost your honeybun and I tried so hard to get it but then Arcanine threw something at me I wasn't thinking and I threw the vending machine at Sansele with the honeybun in it oh I'm so sorry can you forgi-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tasuki yelled. "Domestic troubles, ne?"  
  
"Shut up, Tasuki. Shut up all of you. Now. Yui… my best friend in the whole wide world… WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DID THAT?!? YOU… YOU… YOU _SLUT_!!!!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about all this no da."  
  
"You're not the only one, Chichiri-san," Chiriko whispered. "Do best friends routinely call each other sluts? What is a slut?"  
  
Chichiri blinked at the child genius. "You haven't really been educated in the ways of the world, have you no da? But you know, ignorance is bliss na no da. I think you'd better go out and get some water while this is going on."  
  
"Um… OK…"  
  
"MIAKA!!!!!! YOU ARE SUCH A… PIG!!!!!"  
  
"Yui, is that the best that you can do, NINNY?"  
  
"No, as a matter of fact," Yui said smugly. "But remember that _I_ didn't grow up in a brothel."  
  
"WHY YOU…!!"  
  
"Chiriko?" Chichiri called through the door. "I think you'd better use the bathroom while you're at it no da."  
  
  
  
Was that not a fascinating chapter? Very special sort of thing. Am I turning into some demented type of hentai? Oh boy. BTW, I'd like to credit my friend Tate with the fun idea of sticking them in a health class with The Talk. Not that that was much of A Talk, but I'm squeamish about that kind of thing. Besides, this story has a mind of its own. I just write down what it wants to have happen. I am a slave to my demented mind… Oh yeah. I would like to comment that I went off and read Tsukiyo Uchibayashi's author page thing, and am now depressed because I wanna study Japanese for ten years too!! The living in Japan part sounds cool too even though I've heard great things about the cost of living there. But it'd be worth it to meet Yuu Watase and Seki Tomokazu. I am SO jealous. 


	9. In which children are stuffed into place...

Disclaimer- I don't own anything here, not even the Strads. I'll put them back where I found them, I swear!! They'll only have a FEW dents…  
  
AN- DAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! I am HIGH!!! Time to write BAND!!!! *after a short rest* OK, I'm calm and listening to my FY CD. Anyways. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; reviews make me happiful!! And sometimes I go on fic reviewer fic reviewing sprees. So you could be next!! On we go.  
  
CHAPTER 8- In which children are stuffed into places that children do not belong in and the author dumps herself in the fic.  
  
"Say," Nuriko wondered as he walked into the band room. "Where're the others? I thought we all had the same schedules." He looked at Tasuki and Chichiri questioningly.  
  
"They're in P.E. na no da," Chichiri announced in between singing Ochanoko Saisai Hengen Jizai. "ZAZAZAZAAAA!!!!!" (AN- It's on my FY CD *shrugs*) "MINNA MATOMETE MENDOU MIRU NA NO DAAAAAaaaa…" He suddenly fell over, fast asleep.  
  
At the front of the class, Amiboshi smirked as he put his flute down onto a stand. Unfortunately, he'd forgotten one little but very important detail- SHADOW PRIESTESS. (dun dun dun!!)  
  
"HEY FLUTE-BOY!! What do you think you're _doing_ to my Chichiri-chan?" she demanded, shaking the poor flutist by the collar. "I am the all-powerful Priestess of Shadows, and by the power of the gods I darn you to forever have Blue Eyes, Blue run through your head!"  
  
"Bit extreme, think you?" Nuriko remarked to Tasuki.  
  
"Koori… tsu…ku…" Amiboshi began slowly. "Yo…. na… sabaku… NOOOOOOO!!!!!" He sat down under the stand and began rocking himself.  
  
"Naseba naru de IKOU!!" Tasuki sang, hyper now that the teacher was pretty much useless. "Ochikonderarehen WA!!" (Just do it, and it'll work out! I'm not gonna be down!)  
  
"Oh yes you are," Nuriko muttered. "Shut up and I just might spare your sorry butt."  
  
As this was happening, Kryssa forced her way up to the front holding her saxophone. She picked up a megaphone. "All right, kids!! I'm the teacher now, we're all gonna take out our instruments and play 'Mary Had a Little Lamb'. Key of G, let's go!"  
  
"Mary had a _what_?" Tasuki asked cluelessly. "A liter slam? Who writes these things?"  
  
Shadow priestess rolled her eyes and bashed him on the head with her (cheap and annoying but I'm getting a new one today) violin. Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit's eyes glittered and she followed suit.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Draconsis scoffed, stuffing Tasuki's head into a random tuba. After making sure he was securely fastened (Safety first!), she began to happily blast Tokimeki no Doukasen past the bandit's ears, shadow priestess providing unnecessarily loud vocals.  
  
"NYAAO!!" she shrieked, jumping around like the hyper child she is. (On my CD, Mizukagami comes on after the "nyaao" which makes me high).  
  
Chichiri, meanwhile, had revived and was looking very overly confused. After a moment, Kryssa took pity on the priest and beckoned him over to her spot. She handed him a sax.  
  
"Now this end goes up…"  
  
****  
  
"Demo SUKOSHI, honno SUKOSHI," shadow priestess continued happily. "sono mama sekkin SHITAI… Waitasec. Kryssa, what are you doing with Chichiri- chan?" She ran over and glomped the poor monk. "Chichiri! Doncha wanna play the violin with ME? C'mon, I've got a Stradivarius!"  
  
Unbeknownst to all, Chichiri had been taking money-grubbing lessons from Tamahome. A Stradivarius violin, he calculated, could easily be worth over 100 milllion yen. In other words, shadow priestess was his new best friend. (Don't I wish.)  
  
Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit waved her arms frantically. "Chichiri!! Over here! I've got the Mendelssohn Strad!"  
  
Chichiri could have sworn he saw Tamahome sitting on Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit's head. The Mendelssohn was the 170 milllion yen Strad. No way he was passing up THAT opportunity.  
  
Draconsis bounced up and down on her tuba, which incidentally still contained Tasuki's head. "Hey Chichiri! If you don't come over here I'll show you the inside of these drums the painful way!" She pointed to Nuriko, who had a triangle around his neck and was steadily choking.  
  
Now Chichiri was lost. He had three choices- the Mendelssohn, the joy of keeping his head out of the percussion set, or a Strad from the mentally off girl who was prancing in some crazy fantasy world singing her own twisted version of Mizukagami. (It's playing right now! Chichiri rocks. Oh yes.)  
  
"Zutto… arui…te…iru…" Amiboshi said brokenly. "you…daaaaa…. Oh Seiruu… HELP! Watashi….o…un…da… sono…ai….wa…. ima…"  
  
Chichiri was still torn. His amazing monkly powers tole him that shadow priestess was the evil force behind his school experience, making her the logical choice, but Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit currently had him cowering in the shadows (of which I am the priestess) in her fic. And Draconsis… He wasn't even going there.  
  
"No da…"  
  
"Chichiri-chan!" shadow priestess called. "Come over here or I'll…I'll write a Chichiri by Yuiren fic!!"  
  
He took an unconscious step towards her, scared as he was of the concept.  
  
"CHICHIRI BY CHUUEI!" Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit countered desperately.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Draconsis laughed evilly. "Chichiri by…" Here she paused for effect. "TAMA-NEKO!!"  
  
"What the-"  
  
"aisare… ta… koto…ga… nai… kara… Blue Eyes…. Blue…"  
  
  
  
Oh Suzaku. All those wonderful pairings. Personally, I think that Tasuki by Chichiri is cool, I wouldn't mind Chichiri by shadow priestess (^.^;;;;;;;;;), and Chichiri by Tasuki SUCKS!! Moving on. I've gotten a couple of reviews from people wondering how exactly I know what they would do in certain situations. The truth is, it just happens, like the humor. Notice how this fic is "General"? It was never meant to be funny. Humor just appears on the page. But if that explanation doesn't satisfy you, then get this- YOU'VE GOT A STALKER!!  
  
UP NEXT- What have the other seishi been doing all this time in P.E.? (It's still open if you wanna be in it. Draconsis, do you want me to work fanfiction magic and have you in two places at once?) 


	10. In which people are rather violently sma...

Disclaimer- I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. It's awfully sad, but TRUE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Heh heh…

AN- So after only a whole eternity of not updating, thanks mostly to the site, SHADOW PRIESTESS IS BACK!! This is the… umm…. almost last chapter. The story's almost over. *sniffle* It's so sad… I actually have over fifty reviews! I never thought I'd get there! I mean, fifty is half of one hundred, which is a tenth of one thousand, so… yeah. After this chapter, which has TOO MANY PEOPLE IN IT, I'm gonna stick in a wonderful homeroom chapter because I forgot to put it between second and third period like I have it at school. I've tried really hard to stick all the people who asked in, but… I think this'll be a two-part chapter. (I'm making this up as I type). One half will have the original people who reviewed in time to be written into the part I started, and then the latecomers can have their own little section. OK... that's sounds good. Back to the story.

CHAPTER 9- In which people are rather violently smashed around and some seishi learn that they can run very, _very_ fast.

Something about Tamahome's PE class scared him. He wasn't sure exactly what it could be, but a deep feeling of dread enveloped him as he peered into the gym. Maybe it was the fact that Draconsis and Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit had somehow learned to turn up in two places at once so that they could terrorize the rest of the seishi. Or maybe it had something to do with their little crowd of friends, which happened to include Sansele. Whatever it was, he had this insane urge to run in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for our little seishi friend, Mitsukake chose that moment to start singing the praises of exercise. Literally. To the tune of "Mary had a Little Lamb".

"Exercise is good for you, good for you, good for you… Exercise is good for you, it makes you he-ealthy!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!!" the crazed healer boomed, bowing to the class. 

Of course, by this point, the tall dude had attracted the attention of the girls in the gym. Tamahome gulped. He wasn't really so positive about the health benefits of physical education anymore… *cue dramatic chord*

"Move it," a dangerous voice hissed in his ear.

Tamahome very very slowly turned around to see Suboshi's Yo-yos o' Doom hovering by his head. Health _benefits_? Yeah right. Of course.

"A… ah… uh…. RIGHT AWAY, SENSEI!!!" Tamahome shrieked, practically flying into a corner. He huddled there, shivering like maybe he was afraid or something. He wasn't … yet. Suzaku no shichiseishi Tamahome has a lot to learn about fear. And it looks like it's time for the first lesson….

"You know what?" Sorceress said in a stage whisper. "If we're going to play volleyball, it stands to reason that we'll need a ball. And this under-equipped school has none, so…" She glared pointedly at Tamahome.

"Paper comes from trees," Dragon Goddess muttered. "So that _obviously_ means that Tamahome wants to be repeatedly slammed over the net throughout this class period. It makes, like, total sense."

She, Sansele, Draconsis, Sorceress, and Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit looked at each other. Then they looked at Tamahome. Then looked at the net. Then back at each other. Identical evil grins slowly spread across their faces.

"ALL RIGHT!!!"

**Twenty bandit dances later….**

The gang pounced on Tamahome and dragged him over to the volleyball net, which was actually a multi-purpose badminton net, but you didn't care about that.

"Here's the deal, dear Tama," Sansele announced. "You stay curled up while we hit you around and possibly into walls. You put up with it. Any protests or screaming and we bring Mitsukake over to sing 'I Can See the Sky'. UNDERSTOOD?!"

"Yes…. M'lady…"

****

About half an hour after the bell rang, Hotohori appeared, dragging Chiriko along. The child genius seemed to have a mortal fear of physical activity, which was not remedied by seeing the huge and uninviting gym. Once Hotohori let go of his hand, he promptly sat down in a corner and began to suck his thumb, ignored by the fangirls. Hotohori had no such luck. Upon his entrance, Suzako no Miko Copy Cabbit began to play with renewed vigor, slamming Tamahome in increasingly random directions.

"IT- I mean…" Tamahome began to mumble, remembering Sansele's threat. Through some amazing feat of self-control, he managed to stay silent even as he found himself on the roof staring into the gym through the hole he'd just made. He was really beginning to wish that he'd just stayed home sick.

"HEY VOLLEYBALL-CHAN!!" Draconsis yelled up to him. "Get back down here! We're trying to play here, and if you don't… The consequences could be very dire." Maniacal laughter could be heard from below.

Tamahome gulped and leapt down. "I really AM gonna die…." (And of course we'll all be so sad if that happens…)

"AND… LET THE GAMES CONTINUE!!!!"

****

After watching Tamahome suffer for a while, and deciding that he really liked this job, Suboshi had a Very Evil Idea. *huge thunderclaps are heard* 

"OK! Tamahome, Chiriko, Mitsukake AND Hotohori!" he called. "You've all been very bad today… heh heh. So… I've decided that you simply must run laps until the end of class. And you have no say on this matter, Volleyball-CHAN," he added when he saw Tamahome's outraged expression. "I am the ALL POWERFUL GYM INSTRUCTOR FROM HECK!!! Now OUT INTO THE FIELD!!"

The quartet complied meekly, even Tamahome, though he was by now violently twitching. They carefully stepped around the dead bodies from the evil volleyball game and blinked in the glare from the sun. It didn't seem TOO bad, now that they considered, _until_…

"HOTOHORI-CHAN?!" 

The emperor looked down at a girl with glasses and her hair in braids. Her hazel eyes were wide with surprise, and she was trying to figure out if she was dreaming. About a minute passed, and then she concluded that this was in fact real, and she glomped the poor bishie. 

"HOTOHORI HOTOHORI IT REALLY IS YOU IT IS IT IS!!!!" She dragged the unsuspecting noble into an involuntary bandit dance. "HOTOHORI CAME TO SEE ME HE DID HE DID!!!"

The others looked on with pity in their eyes. At least _they _weren't getting glomped. Unlike a tall, slender, brown-eyed man whom they seemed to remember from the language arts class and their ill-fated writing assessment…

"EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yep, K-chan is back.

Suboshi paced around. "All right, underlings! I want all of you to RUN! RUN like you've never RUN before!! And don't even THINK about slacking off and saying that you're incapable of running at high speeds because…" He held up his ryuuseisui, which had somehow multiplied, and sent them off after our heroes with a grunt of concentration. "NOW RUN!"

They did. But not without protest.

"NO!! EVILNESS!!!" K-chan screamed at the top of her lungs, tossing wet cement at the stupid yo-yos. "I WILL RULE THE WORLD AND NO LITTLE PLASTIC TOYS WILL STOP ME!!!!!!" As she asserted her plans for the future, she somehow found the time to plant land mines under Tamahome's feet.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!" This was not Tama-baby's day. "YOOOWCH!!!! AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In his haste to avoid the rest of the land mines, the ryuuseisui had hit him. In his agonized struggles, he ended up stepping all over the mines anyway. Aww… It almost makes you feel sorry for him, doesn't it?

"Milui Gweneth," Hotohori began calmly explaining to his little stalker. "I cannot run if you are… clinging to me in this fashion. Could you please release me so that I may escape these ryuuseisui?"

She clutched him tighter. "NO! I can't run! You gotta save me, Hori-chan!!" 

"Very well," Hotohori sighed, his nobility getting the best of him. "If you so desire."

"YAY!! YAY YAY YAY YAY… OUCH!" She swatted the Yo-yos of Doom irritably. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"EAGLE!! EAGLE EAGLE!! You'll save me from this madness, woncha?" Taking his incoherent reply as a yes, K-chan began to bandit dance as well as she could while still attached to his leg. "EAGLE LOVES ME!! JUST DO IT, AND IT'LL WORK OUT! Tasuki is SO right!!!! Ne, Tasuki-chan?" she asked her little squeaky Tasuki plushie. 

"Squeak," it replied. 

Mitsukake, meanwhile, was shielding Chiriko from the horrors of all this, and the child was on the verge of suffocating. Overall, it was very messy in the field. And we have yet to factor in the fact that the whole school was now a virtual minefield. AND that it seemed that Tama-baby was the poor guy sent to roll across it and blow any bombs before the troops came in. 

"ARGH!! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW…"

Poor Tamahomie (the Tamahome from the ghetto). He HAS gotten his share of abuse in this story… I recently got one of my friends hooked on FY, and she's in love with Tamahome. I can't wait to print this out for her. But anyways. After this story is done, I'm thinking of posting this little story I've started that's gonna be major whoever-the-reviewers-hate bashing! It'll be great! OK. Whoever reviews this chapter and asks gets to be in homeroom!! I might even split that into two chapters for the heck of it. Oh, and sorry if you think your part here was too short, but I can only do so much… *sniffle* LEAVE A REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
__


	11. In which many people are glomped, attack...

Disclaimer- *buncha Nyan-nyans bounce around* NO OWN NO OWN!!

AN—Hi everyone no da. After two vacations and much procrastination, I'm back and more tired than ever. Da… I read somewhere that it's a teenager thing to be unable to sleep, and if so I wish I could go back to being twelve. Has it only been a YEAR of this torture? In any case, this chapter was composed very late at night (early in the morning?) by a sleep-deprived and slightly delusional girl who feels decidedly ill. In other words… HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH…

Chapter 10—In which many people are glomped, attacked, fought over, and even subjected to a song.

"Is this day over yet?" Tamahome moaned, clutching his partially-but-not-quite recovered head. "I can't take much more of this…" He cautiously poked at the bandage that concealed the hole in his stomach. "Can't you heal me, Mitsukake? I'm begging you!!"

"Nope," the doctor answered succinctly, immediately launching into a spin-off of his exercise song. "Suffering is god for you, good for you, good for you, suffering is good for you 'cause it builds character! And everywhere that Band-Aids go, Band-Aids go, Band-Aids go, oh everywhere that Band-Aids go happiness will follow!"

"I do believe I'm getting a headache from all this racket," Nuriko remarked.

"Hones'ly," Tasuki grumbled, kicking spitefully at the yellow-orange flowers that Tomo had planted around the Chinese trailer. (*shrug* My German teacher had 'em.) "I ain't gonna stand fer this treat----" He was abruptly cut off by a barrage of flying erasers and high-pitched, hysterical laughter. 

"Melon Kitten hit Tasuki on head!!" the girl in the doorway announced between fits of maniacal cackles. "I DO GOOD DEED FOR ALL!!!" She turned and blinked as an object strangely resembling a squeaky Tasuki plushie slammed into her back.

"K-CHAN WILL AVENGE TASUKI-SAN!!!" a disturbingly familiar voice shrieked. "GO FORTH TASUKI PLUSHIE!! SQUEAK THE EVIL CHILD T' DEATH OR DIE TRYING!!!!" It may be useful to note that all this was accomplished while the fangirl in question was trying to bandit dance with a slightly taken aback Tasuki.

"Squeak squeak squeak," squeaked the Tasuki plushie.

"HELP ME, NURIKO!!" pleaded the real Tasuki.

"BANDIT DANCE!!!" yelled the Tasuki fangirl.

"Tee hee…" snickered our resident Tasuki tormentor.

"We'll be safe in the trailer," muttered Chichiri, Nuriko and Hotohori as they slipped past the ranks of People with Tasuki in their Titles and entered their homeroom. Safe? Don't they wish…

"Why Nuriko!!" TA Maxwell grinned, positively _radiating_ false joy. "You're here! I must say however that that outfit doesn't suit you at all! Have you ever considered options besides the Dumpster? There's quite a nice selection up. In. HEAVEN!!" She began to pummel the man for no apparent reason.

"HOTOHORI!" Nuriko screamed, joined in his cry by our good friend Hime-chan. The latter glomped the emperor with a huge smile pasted on her face. Elmer's Glue-All does wonders in these kinds of  situations, you know.

This was about when two worried girls raced up to the violet-haired seishi, namely Yizashi and shadow priestess. Yizashi wasted no time in glomping Nuriko, totally ignorant of the fact that she'd just knocked TA over. This called for war!… And the trampling of the reason for all this in first place. 

"SAVE ME!!" Nuriko bawled.

"Da?" Chichiri asked.

shadow priestess, currently the only free fangirl, calmly looked from the threatened tailor to the lonely monk. One was going to die in the event that nobody interfered, one just one needed some acknowledgement of his existence. She continued glancing from one to the other, one to the other, one to the other, until she felt quite dizzy.

"CHICHIRI BEFORE ALL!!!" she concluded finally, running around the trailer with unnatural speed, somehow ending up hugging the by-now chibi priest. Chichiri, for his part,  just blinked up at the hyper Chinese girl.

"Oh Chichiri before all, how nice," Nuriko muttered bitterly. "What about Nuriko, but no~o… _Chichiri_ before all…"

Ta and Yizashi considered the situation for a moment, then shrugged and trooped over to the blue-haired seishi. Hime-chan also assessed her position and figured that there was no way_she_ was missing out on the *ahem* fun. The result was Chichiri being hit from three directions by the same number of over-eager girls. 

"NO!!" shadow priestess started protesting loudly. "Chichiri's MINE ALL MINE!! _MY_ CHICHIRI-CHAN!!!"

"I fight you for him!" Hime-chan proposed, promptly turning into the Moon Dragoon and holding up her Evil Hammer that Hits People Whether They Deserve it or Not Because I Sure as Heck Don't Care.

"Popular, are you?" Tomo commented as he passed by.

"Shaddup no da."

shadow priestess was beginning to look somewhat dangerous, as she was employing fanfiction magic to transfer her OC's formidable powers to herself. Indeed, her normally brown eyes were gaining a tinge of red as she focused on the ring she wore on a chain. "MWAHAHAHAHA!! NONE CAN DEFEAT THE FLOOD DRAGON!!!" Just for practice, she sent a tsunami chasing after Tasuki. "Excellent no da!"

Hime-chan/ the Moon Dragoon took that in, then bonked the flood dragon on the head with her Hammer With a Long Name. (I named it, not her… heh. Could you tell?) Now imagine her horror upon discovering that Yizashi and TA had taken the opportunity to glomp Chichiri.

"NOOOO!!!!!!" she and shadow priestess wailed, reverting back to their original states and chasing the evil opposing fangirls away from the very confused little SD monk. "YOU LEAVE CHICHIRI ALONE!!! NOOOOOOOO DAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Of course, though, shadow priestess' protectiveness was rudely interrupted by the return of K-chan, who purposefully walked over and smacked her on the head with her ever-present squeakie Tasuki plushie.

"That's fer traumatizing my Tasuki-chan!"

The not entirely startled girl followed her friend's quivering finger to where Tasuki sat sobbing in a pile of wet cement with Melon Kitten on the side giggling nonstop and pointing insanely. shadow priestess went chibi and sweatdropped.

"Oh, an'…" K-chan quite suddenly realized something. "Tasuki-chan… YOU'RE IN MY WET CEMENT!!! YOU DIMWIT!! THAT WAS FOR TAMAHOME!!" She collapsed in tears. "My poor Tasuki-chan…"

"Whatwas for me?!?"

Much Olympic-worthy running and knocking over of delicate objects including a clamshell. 

Yet, in the midst of this, despite the chaos occurring around it, the intercom began to crackle.

"This is your assistant principal Tenkou in the main office. It's time for our afternoon announcements."

Ok, that was HR, part one. What'd you think? I wanna know na no da! And there're still openings to be in the second half. School's starting soon, in maybe three or four days, so I'll be able to write a true to life set of announcements. By the way, I'm so proud that I got everyone who wanted to to glomp Chichiri! It was hard work, but worth it! Aren't you happi, Yizashi? *sudden flashback from SM of the Haruka line 'Are you happy now, Sailor Moon?'*

PS. This fic is over next chapter, but I really want to get 100 reviews sometime, so be sure to leave one na no da!!!


	12. In which announcements go horribly, terr...

Disclaimer--- *pathetic eyes* I can't do it, Chichiri… 

            Chichiri—All right all right no da. Kanojo wa FY o whatever own is in Japanese ja nai, or something to that effect. No da.

AN—umm… I'm back…? Hi? No da!!! It's the last chapter to this ficcie no da… The notes are short because I feel so darned sick right now. So we will go on…

Chapter 11- In which announcements go horribly, terribly wrong and fangirls fight it out.

The entire trailer went deathly silent, leaving the Suzaku seishi to their evil flashbacks of demon lords and unwanted memories and disappearing siblings. Tamahome, as usual, was having the worst time of it, remembering, or rather not, the theft of his precious Jewels That Contain Recollections of Conversations With Miaka Involving Highly Enlightening Repetition of her Name. 

"All right," Tenkou's rather nasal voice continued. "Today's date is D-day. The time is of no importance to you scum. Will you please stand for the pledge of allegiance."

"I pledge allegiance to Seiryuu

The greatest god of 'em all. 

And to the country o'er which he lords

One empire, under Him,

With swords and machetes for all," the class chorused dutifully, saluting a huge quite obviously plastic statue of some strange creature that _could_ vaguely _resemble_ a dragon if you kinda screwed your eyes up and focused right past it. shadow priestess, for her part, found herself struggling to resist the urge to point and laugh insanely while shrieking "FISH NDA!!" whereas K-chan was already planting the requisite landmines. It was, overall, a _most_ strained class. 

"Now will you please pause for a moment of quiet reflection." Papers could be heard shuffling in the background, immediately followed by a HUGE LOUD explosion noise. 

"MINNIE!!!" the voice of the dragon god roared. You could almost hear the smoke coming out of his nostrils. "How dare you stack the assault rifle on my bombs?! These weapons are, in case you didn't know, VERY VALUABLE AND HIGHLY EXPENSIVE!" 

Cue Tama-baby drooling in the background.

"The intercom's on, Seiryuu," Tenkou hissed. "And Minnie does not happen to be my name." He cleared his throat very loudly to cover up the little popping noises. "Ok then. The assassin club will be meeting after school in the cafeteria. Please bring your own weapons, as we cannot supply them. Also, the Kill Nuriko Club, led by Ashitare, will be held on the baseball field."

"The WHAT?!?!?!?" Taira exclaimed, positively outraged. "Why that little--------" She promptly glomped Nuriko, waving her Sword Used Specifically for Hurting/ Killing People Who Claim/ Bash Her Bishounen around in quite a dangerous manner. "Nobody touches Nuri-chan!! It's a SIN to hurt the greatest seishi ever! An absolute SIN!!"

"_Chichiri_'s the greatest!!" shadow priestess announced, latching on to her idol. "All must bow before him and the utter coolness of his scar!! Not to mention his amasing magic and his maturity and how adorable he is," she added, happily poking the chibi.

"Humph!!!" K-chan countered eloquently from her spot on Tasuki's leg. "_Tasuki _is the one with FANGS around here!! And he has a tessan and superhuman speed and kawaiiness and hyperness and ME on his side!!"

Chichiri very calmly held up the tessan and waved it in K-chan's face.  

"Mine," Tasuki declared sulkily.

"Mine no da!"

"Mine."

"Mine no da!"

"Mine."

"HIS NO DA!!"

"Yeah, really no da."

"MY TASUKI'S!!!"

"Nuriko's!"

"Chichiri's!"

"Tasuki's!!"

"Nuriko's!!"

"Mine," Tomo cut in smoothly, taking the fan and dumping it into a convenient drawer.

"Now look what you did!" five voices accused.

"Oh, and the thought for the day is, Seiryuu , as supreme deity of Kutou-koku, dragon god of the east, and principal of Towa High School, could kick the chicken of the south's butt any day." Unbeknownst to all, Tenkou's voice had droned on through all this mayhem. "And al always, make it a great day. Or not. The choice is yours." (They said that at my school. Really.)

Meanwhile, Tair had dragged Nuriko out for an "innocent stroll", leaving K-chan and shadow priestess to their little torture sessions. At the moment they were arguing over the worst seishi…

"Tamahome na no da."

"Really! Why'd he steal my birthday?!" (Poor K-chan was born on Tama-baby's birthday…)

"Then Hotohori."

"WHAT?!?! NO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~O!!!!!!"

"Yep. And ya know who the BEST seishi is??"

K-chan paused. "Chichiri?"

"Nope. DEAD TAMA!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

The two girls somehow managed to bandit dance on the overhead projector.

"Tim to make our dream reality no da!!" shadow priestess yanked out her Rapier That She Doesn't Own But That She Would Kill to Have so That She Could Attack People She Hated Totally Randomly, and K-chan just blinked at the long name. (I'm quite fond of making those up…)

Once she recovered, though, she reached into spandex space and pulled out a supply of more landmines. 

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

****

Up on Taikyoku-zan, a row of Nyan-nyans sat wide-eyed in front of the Spy Mirror That Shows Things Just Like a VCR. "Tamahome go boom…" they sighed, shaking their heads sadly. 

~~~owari da no da!!~~~

It's happened… *bursts into noisy violent tears* My little ficcie-chan is over no da… It can't be! *runs off in total denial* It is NOT TRUE!! NO NO NO!!! Umm… I suppose since everybody's whining I could write another day… but you hafta keep whining. If I get what I deem "proper review numbers" then I might consider it. Just a thought… Oh and review numbers can speed up updates, as evidenced by Miryokuteki Yuugi (relatively quick) and Crystal Phoenix (all but frozen). Don't worry if you're reading it, I'll update someday! I haven't forgotten!! Don't forget to leave a review no da!!!!!

PS--- Just outta curiosity, who's put me on their favorites? I only know three people nda.


	13. in which the author does some major babb...

CLAIMER- I own my own babble, don't touch it! ^.#

Ummm… Hi everybody! The story's actually over, don't worry, but I'm just here to babble and ask dumb questions. First off! There WILL be a sequel na no da, but it'll have RE~EALLY slow updates because I have started my friend the new fic Sake, Anyone…? It is a wonderful little ficlet and I suggest that you check it out.

Item two. As stated before, I AM gonna write a sequel, so I want to know who wants to be in chapter one, day two of math class. Tell me what you want to do, you know the drill. Na no da. Chichiri is my friend!

Lastly, I'd like to thank all you people who've been reading since I started, all of none of you. I don't think anyone's reviewed every chapter but whatever. Special thanks to Arcanine wherever she is for inspiring me to write chapter one. My only positive review… *sniffle* Yeah, I was sad way back when I started writing. But now I'm a great person and blah blah blah, so I'll leave you poor people alone. Don't forget about the math class!

JAA NE!!!!!!!!!!                            ~~shadow priestess


End file.
